Backplanes having fields of electrical terminal pins extending therethrough to complete electrical connections in electrical interconnection systems are well-known in the art. Typically, the pins at one side of the backplane are connected by wire-wrapping or other means to electrical conductors which complete circuits to other points within an interconnection frame or to external components and frames. As is known, the pins may also make electrical contact with layers of printed wiring carried by the backplane itself. At the other side of the backplane, the pins may complete circuits by means of suitable connectors with the wiring and electrical components carried by circuit boards and the like. The connectors and boards are readily fitted to and removed from the pins and a number of advantageous arrangements for correctly and quickly performing these functions are also known in the art.
When individual cables, such as coaxial cables rather than circuit boards, for example, are to be connected to a terminal pin or pins at the side being discussed, the same type of connection has frequently been employed as that on the other side of the backplane such as wire-wrapping or soldering, for example. At best, in order to facilitate installation and removal, a socket connector member is first fitted to the terminal pin or pins and the coaxial cable, terminating in a matching connector, is thereby connected to the terminal pin socket connector. The former electrical connection is cumbersome and its completion time consuming particularly in view of the fact that, not only must the cable center conductor be connected, but the cable shield must also be suitably separated and individually terminated. The latter connecting arrangement disadvantageously requires a separate terminal pin connector which may serve only a single coaxial cable. It is accordingly an objective of this invention to achieve a coaxial cable backplane terminal pin interconnection arrangement in which the component parts are reduced to a minimum and which is readily installed and disassembled.